


Parallels

by ohshitgallifrey



Category: The Hour
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post Season 2, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitgallifrey/pseuds/ohshitgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of this could have ended very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

In another universe, Freddie Lyon dies that night.

In another universe, Bel runs outside to find him letting out his final breath, along with a last _Moneypenny_ when she takes his hand. He closes his eyes then, and she hears herself shout but doesn't understand a word of it, and there is no air, no air.

She finds herself waking up in the middle of the night sometimes, her hands trembling as she presses them against her temples. And in those moments her flat feels more cold and lonely than ever. She tries to go back to sleep but ends up in the kitchen with some tea and a cigarette, and all she can think about is _would it be so wrong to just follow him?_

Freddie, however, knows that Bel, _his_ Bel, would soldier on. And maybe not because the hour needs her, and maybe not because that's what he would have wanted. Maybe just because she couldn't ever bring herself to actually end it all. And she would think herself a coward for that, once again, and that thought alone cuts deep into Freddies skin. Because that was so Bel, doing the right thing but making herself believe she was in the wrong. She was everything at once, but still somehow insecure about it. Confident and strong but careful and controlled, and he himself had made her think those as vices, but they weren't, they really weren't, and oh how wrong he had been, and look where it got him in the end.

 

In another universe, Freddie Lyon dies that night, and there are no words to describe how relieved he is that his life took a different turn at that crossroad in this one.

He wants to tell her this, all of it, but for once he can't seem to figure out the right words, and he ends up only saying "I'm glad to be here with you." But she looks at him the way she does as her hand ghosts over his cheek, and somehow, miraculously, she seems to know, seems to see it all in his eyes, and that is more than he could ever ask for.

 

 


End file.
